


Wanna make you feel better

by limjiaer



Category: GOT7
Genre: Canon Compliant, I did it at 3 am go easy on me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, which is barely there im useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limjiaer/pseuds/limjiaer
Summary: Jackson is upset and Jaebum hates to see him like that





	Wanna make you feel better

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t sleep and wrote this

Jackson was upset after a recent show and Jaebum hated to see him like this.

Jackson enters their room after taking his turn to shower, drying his hair with a towel. Jaebum sees the tense shoulders and head hanging low and he feels bad for Jackson. Some shows might be offensive sometimes, and Jackson seemed to get the most of it and he’s mostly doing fine, but even he had the limit of what he can endure. He remembered how he was apologizing the whole week after a show where they were roasting each other and he went too hard on Jackson.

Jaebum throws his phone on the bed and in a second he’s hugging Jackson from the back, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

“I want to make you feel better”, he whispers somewhere near Jackson’s reddening ear.

“I’m fine”

“I see otherwise”, Jaebum is leaving small kisses on the naked shoulders. The next kiss goes to the bicep, the other to the elbow, “I’ll stop though if you don’t want to”, the most gentle kiss goes to the wrist. 

Jackson breathes in sharply. Jaebum just continues teasing the exposed skin, not given a rejection, but no strong consent either. He softly bites the sensitive area between neck and shoulder.

Jackson throws his towel somewhere in the direction of his bed and turns to face Jaebum. The leader can see the dark circles under the other’s tired eyes and the corners of his lips that are usually twisted in a smile while looking at Jaebum, are now pointing downwards. No matter what it looked like or what Jackson said, no matter how much of the bravado he was trying to pull on himself, he was sensitive and some words could really hurt him.

Jaebum slowly leans closer, cupping Jackson’s cheek, and presses the softest kiss on his lips trying to kiss the sadness away. Jackson closes his eyes and sighs contentedly. He’s tired but he wants and needs it now.

“Touch me”, he breathes out. Jaebum smiles into the kiss at that.

Jackson feels Jaebum’s hands wandering on his back and sides, every touch feels relaxing and wounding up at the same time. Jaebum guided him to the bed and hovered over him not breaking the kiss.

“You did good today”, he whispers into Jackson’s ear. 

The younger wants to protest, but Jaebum’s kissing him again and not letting him talk, “It was only for the show. And they’re just mean, and you know it. No matter what anyone says, they keep inviting you to the shows, because they need you”

“I know, hyung, but it feels so real, and I try to act like it’s nothing, but it’s hard”, Jackson’s not opening his eyes to face the other man. It’s easier to say it like that.

“Shhh, baby, just listen to me, I’m telling you, you did good”, Jaebum’s kissing and licking his neck while talking, “I was watching you today and I was so proud, I always am, you know that”, Jackson’s breathing hard hearing that, and he chokes on a breath when he feels Jaebum’s lips and tongue on his collarbones and then lower and lower.

“I want you so bad”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Jaebum smirks briefly at him and pulls Jackson’s sweatpants down along with his underwear. Wang is already half hard from only some kisses and the hot mouth against his ear, whispering words of praise, Jaebum knew he liked so much. 

JB nibs at the sensitive skin near the hipbone, and holds Jackson’s hips in place, while slowly licking his dick from the base to the tip. Wang tries to hold back moans, because others were just a wall away from them, and Jaebum knew he could be a lot more vocal when they’re alone. He wished they were alone right now, he wanted to hear Jackson’s moans when he’s telling him what a good boy he is, while kissing every inch of his perfect body. He probably said it aloud, because Jackson’s dick twitched in his hand.

Jackson is better when it comes to the techniques of blowjobs, but Jaebum had a quite big mouth and was very determined to make Jackson feel so good, that he would forget his own name. He gently sucked in just the tip, Jackson fisting the sheets to keep his hands busy and not grab Jaebum’s mullet and push him down.

“Hyung...ah” 

Jaebum felt tension in his lower abdomen, he had a thing about Jackson calling him “hyung” and what’s there to hide, it did things to him when Jackson called him “daddy”. Jackson knew it but now it surely wasn’t intentional, he was too caught up with Jaebum taking his whole length slowly but surely.

“Oh my god”

Jaebum hummed around his dick, earning another moan. He started to bob his head up and down slowly at first, then speeding up, pulling away from time to time to rest his jaw a little and to whisper something affectionate into Jackson’s ear. Wang was surely into dirty talk, but now he needed something else. He needed to be reassured he was doing fine, and that he was loved and wanted. Jaebum was here to give him just that.

Before Jackson could say anything, Jaebum was taking him into his mouth again, moving his head faster, letting Jackson’s dick push deep into his throat. He wasn’t that skillful back at his first time, but practice means perfect, and now he could take the entire dick into his mouth and let Jackson fuck his throat.

“I’m close”, Jackson whines and tries to squirm away from Jaebum.

The other lets him out with an obscene sloppy sound and drives Jackson over the edge with his hand, while whispering what a good boy he is. Jackson comes whining his hyung‘s name.

“Please, fuck me, hyung”, Jaebum’s head is spinning from the sight of wrecked and pliant Jackson under him, eagerly spreading his legs. It’s too much.

“Roll over”, he doesn’t recognize his own voice. Deep, husky and wrecked with want.

Jackson obeys, moving to stand on his fours. Jaebum could stare at his perfect ass for hours, but now really wasn’t the time. He pushed the asscheeks apart and licked at the rim.Jackson moaned into the pillow. Jaebum pressed his tongue in, carefully listening to Jackson’s breathing for any sign of discomfort, but Jackson was pushing himself back onto JB’s tongue and he’s already hard again. Jaebum pulls back and before Jackson could whine about it, he grabs lube from a nightstand and slicks his fingers, before teasingly circling around Jackson’s rim with one. Jackson takes one finger easily, relaxed after his first orgasm and still a bit stretched from Jaebum fingering him in the morning, so JB adds another one, scissoring them inside of the younger boy.

“More”, Jackson whispers, and Jaebum feels electric waves going through his whole body from that voice.

He pushes another finger in, curling the three of them inside Jackson, and Wang moves to push himself on them further. Jaebum decided that’s enough, pulling out his fingers, and rolls Jackson on his back again.

“Wanna see you”, he whispers, “You look so beautiful”

Jackson’s face reddens all the way down his neck, his cock leaking with precome, and Jaebum feels how hard he already is himself and it’s starting to get painful. He quickly rolls a condom and covers himself with lube, watching Jackson’s hungry eyes on him and how Wang is squirming under him seeking to be filled again.

Jaebum grabs the younger’s thighs, digging his fingers into the flesh, he couldn’t help it, he always had a weak spot for Jackson’s thighs. Jackson doesn’t give him time to hesitate, so when Jaebum pushes in just the tip, Wang wraps his legs around his waist and urges him to slide in further, and who is he not to give Jackson what he wants.

Jaebum couldn’t hold back a moan, when he’s balls deep in and Jackson’s so tight around him.

“Jackson, you are so good”, he breathes out, eyes shut from pleasure, “so good to me”

Jackson’s digging his nails into Jaebum’s back, probably leaving marks, but that didn’t really matter now.

“You’re perfect, baby”, Jaebum continues to whisper into Wang’s ear while fucking him hard into the mattress, “I love everything about you, you’re amazing, Jackson”

Wang’s about to cry out loud, Jaebum changed the angle and now with every thrust he was brushing against Jackson’s prostate. Jackson was close, he couldn’t last any longer, not when Jaebum bites his neck and whispers praise or something affectionate into his ear with every thrust of his hips.

“Come for me”, Jaebum’s breathing is uneven and hard, but Jackson thinks that it only makes him sound even more hot, “come for your hyung, baby, please”

Jackson comes untouched for the second time this night, moaning something incomprehensible into Jaebum’s neck. Jackson clenches around his dick and Jaebum needs just a few more thrusts till he comes too. He pulls out carefully, but Jackson still lets out a small whine, when he does.

Jaebum wipes Jackson’s stomach with his t-shirt and then pulls Wang into a hug. He knows Jackson likes the after-sex cuddles a lot, though he tries to act like he doesn’t care. The younger’s arms wrapping tightly around Jaebum almost immediately only prove it.

“I feel much better”, Jackson murmurs into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“I’m glad”, Jaebum smiles, “I know how such things make you feel, I wish you never have to go through them again”

“Yeah, same, but that’s our work”

“It is”, Jaebum strokes the younger’s back affectionately, “just know I’ll always be by your side”

Jackson smiles widely and presses a small kiss on Jaebum’s lips, feeling how the leader tightens their embrace like he’s not planning to ever let go of Jackson. Wang would pretty much like that.


End file.
